


If the Whole World Was Watching, I'd Still Dance With You

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Radio, USUK - Freeform, also a late birthday gift, bless the broken road by rascal flats, dancing to a radio, let me have my moment, prompt was radio, takes place in an unnamed au, they're fluffy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Finally, with a satisfied grin as the ending of a quiet song burst through the static, he turned to Arthur. "How about that, Art? Good enough for a dance?"
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	If the Whole World Was Watching, I'd Still Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt two: radio.  
> Song is Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flats.  
> Happy (very) late birthday, Olive.

"You shouldn't have that on," Arthur peered at Alfred from his spot next to the single candle on the coffee table, "it'll attract attention."

Alfred paused his fiddling with the old rusted radio to pout at Arthur. "Oh, come on. There's nothing for miles, and I'll keep it quiet. You worry too much." 

Arthur pursed his lips into a tight line but said nothing and instead brought his focus back to the tear in the pants he was patching. Alfred observed him for a moment more, curious to catch on to whether Arthur really was concerned about their safety. After deeming that Arthur's words had no real bite, Alfred continued his work. 

To make sure that his words were justified, Alfred lifted one of the blackout curtains and stared into the clearing that surrounded the house. "See, Art. Nothing to worry about here. It's just you, me, and the good old radio." 

Arthur scoffed, hardly looking up from his work. "That'll change as soon as you blast the country station. I'm sure any American can hear George Strait from anywhere in this country. Besides, I doubt that thing can work."

Alfred flopped down on the couch next to Arthur and sulked with an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, ye of little faith," his frown faded into a grin, "let's bet on it."

"I am not betting sex again," Arthur answered, ignoring Alfred's pretended gasp of offense. 

"Wow, you really think so low of me." Alfred's pout was fake, but his soft smile was not. "How about this, if it works you dance with me?"

Arthur analyzed the deal, glancing between Alfred and the rusted radio on the coffee table. It would keep Alfred busy enough to finish mending the worn and torn pile of clothing by his feet before it became too dark, and Alfred dragged him upstairs for God knows what. 

"Alright, one dance." He decided, hiding his slight smile as Alfred perked up with renewed energy. 

Alfred began his task of getting the radio to work. He fiddled with the batteries and wires while humming something under his breath. Arthur watched him for a moment but ducked down to finish his own work for the evening when Alfred glanced his way. It was quiet between them. Golden sunbeams filtered through the blackout curtains, adding to the light from the few candles scattered around the room. It gave them enough light to work even as the sunsetted beyond the border of trees in their yard. 

It wasn't until after Arthur had finished repairing the pile of old clothes and quietly settled back down on the couch with a cup of steaming tea, that Alfred finally stood back. He stared at the slightly polished radio; it looked cleaner than it did before, Arthur would give him that, as Alfred beamed proudly at his accomplishment. For a moment, they were both silent before Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well, we ought to see if it works," Arthur finally said, hoping that he didn't sound too eager. Perhaps, he wanted that dance. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that to Alfred. The boy already had a big enough ego. 

"Alright, watch and see. This thing wasn't too hard to figure out." Alfred pointed at the open panel showing the batteries and wires. "Just had to clean and replace a few things, put in new batteries, and it's practically new." 

Alfred pushed the panel shut and twisted a few knobs. For a moment, there was silence, and then static filled the air with filtered melodies and words. Alfred's smile widened, almost unbearably bright, as he switched through the channels. 

Finally, with a satisfied grin as the ending of a quiet song burst through the static, he turned to Arthur. "How about that, Art? Good enough for a dance?"

Arthur sighed, merely to keep up with the act, and stood. "I suppose you earned it." He took Alfred's outstretched hand and joined him next to the radio. 

_"I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
_But I got lost a time or two_  
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_  
_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_  
_That every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you..."_

How fitting, Arthur mused in his mind; their history had been nothing more than a wartorn road. That somehow, it had led to this moment dancing in the candlelight with Alfred. Alfred's grip tightened on Arthur's waist as they moved around the room. Perhaps, he had needed this dance more than he thought. Alfred's sunny smile made Arthur believe Alfred knew that too. 

"I like this song." Alfred murmured as he dipped Arthur down. 

Arthur hummed, in agreement, beaming at the gentle kiss pressed to his lips before Alfred pulled him up. "It's fitting." 

They ended up swaying together next to the radio, too caught up in the moment to continue the slow dance they had started in the beginning. Alfred was watching him with soft adoration, and Arthur could help the fluttering feeling in his heart. He was glad that everything had let to this moment, that somehow God had given him something priceless in the end. That Arthur had been strong enough to trust that metaphorical road that he had been on for centuries. 

As the song ended, Alfred pulled away to twist the knobs and press a few buttons that left them in a comfortable silence. They stood there for a peaceful pause; each stuck in their own thoughts. The song had been much more than a simple melody to dance along to; it had been the words that neither of them could figure out how to say. 

"Hey, Arthur." Alfred's voice was soft and full of devotion as it cut through Arthur's thoughts. 

Arthur smiled as he took Alfred's hand once again, his eyebrows raising in question.

"God really did bless the broken road that led me straight to you."


End file.
